


Под моей крышей

by Allariel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Melissa McCall
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: Мелисса находит очередную пустую коробку презервативов и думает, что Скотт опять начал встречаться с Эллисон. Но всё не совсем так.





	Под моей крышей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under My Roof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/937965) by [batwolvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batwolvs/pseuds/batwolvs). 



> Бета: madchester

Мелисса признаёт, что проглядела это событие. Недавно она нашла презервативы, хотя совершенно уверена, что Скотт с Эллисон расстались.

По крайней мере, её сын предохраняется, и это радует. Но Мелиссе всё равно нестерпимо хочется принести целую кипу брошюр из больницы и оставить их у Скотта на столе. Возможно, даже сказать, чтобы в следующий раз нашёл тайник получше.

Настораживает одно: Скотт неделями почти не выходит из дома. То страшное время, когда Мелисса не могла находиться в одной комнате с сыном-оборотнем, прошло, и Скотт взял за правило докладывать куда и зачем уходит.

Мелисса уже давненько не слышит завуалированного: «Я иду на тайное свидание с Эллисон». У Скотта остаётся пара баек, которыми он прикрывался ещё до того, как признался, что оборотень. А ей до сих пор не всегда удаётся понять, врёт сын или нет.

Стайлз иногда пренебрегает дверью и проникает к ним в дом через окно в спальне Скотта. Эллисон более грациозная, нежели Стайлз… И вроде бы всё становится на свои места, но Мелиссу продолжают терзать сомнения.

Она опять находит презервативы, но не хочет, чтобы Скотт об этом узнал, поэтому намеренно не приносит с работы брошюры. Попахивает заговором, но речь ведь идёт о сыне! Она просто хочет убедиться, что тот не наделает глупостей. 

Мелисса всё реже воспринимает каждое его слово как возможную ложь. Скотт не чаще обычного ходит по своим оборотническим делам (и разумеется, проводит время с Эллисон, но почему-то это не кажется подозрительным). Как бы то ни было, коробка с презервативами сменяется и, судя по всему, её активно используют.

Быть может, Скотт покупает презервативы, а Айзек пускает их в ход? Мелисса бы такому не удивилась, ведь под её крышей теперь живут двое подростков. Приходилось нелегко, когда у них безвылазно сидел Стайлз, но Айзеку больше некуда идти, а Стайлз заглядывает всё реже. И тут до неё доходит…

Скотт перестал кормить её байками, уходя из дома, потому что человек, с которым он занимается сексом, живёт здесь!

Мелисса не знает, как поднимет эту тему и нужно ли вообще её поднимать. Они хотя бы не забывают предохраняться, да и она не ловила их на горячем, поэтому разговор, пожалуй, можно отложить. Но Скотт ведь её сын, и она хочет участвовать в его жизни. Хотя пересекать черту тоже не следует. Они провели много бесед о ЛГБТ в позитивном ключе, говорили о том, что если человек не хочет говорить на интимные темы, то не следует на него давить. И разумеется, надо помнить: каждый открывается тогда, когда считает нужным.

Так как Скотт встречается вовсе не с Эллисон, Мелисса берёт с работы больше брошюр и оставляет их у сына на столе.

К ужину Скотт спускается один, красный от смущения.

– Мама, – нерешительно начинает он и тут же замолкает, не зная, как продолжить. Мелисса терпеливо ждёт. – Спасибо, – в конце концов говорит он и слегка улыбается.

– Не за что, – отвечает она со смешинкой в голосе. – Хочешь, поговорим?

– Ну… В общем… Это Айзек…

– Знаю.

Скотт откашливается:

– Да, – и поднимает взгляд. Айзек, без сомнения, подслушивает их разговор. Мелисса никак не может привыкнуть к чуткому слуху оборотней.

– Он может спуститься, если хочет, – говорит она Скотту, прекрасно зная, что Айзек её слышит. Через мгновение тот уже сбегает по лестнице.

– Спасибо, миссис Маккол, – благодарит Айзек, и Скотт фыркает. Ситуация становится нелепой, ведь Айзек с первого дня их знакомства обращался к ней по имени.

– Я приготовила лазанью, – сообщает Мелисса сыну и его… парню? После чего уходит за едой, давая им немного времени.

Как только они начинают есть, Мелисса не сдерживается:

– Сначала я подумала, что ты снова встречаешься с Эллисон, – говорит она как ни в чём ни бывало. Скотт давится, а Айзек сжимает челюсть. Почему же Мелиссу умиляет такой отклик на свои слова?

Скотт смотрит на Айзека и… Боже мой, да он по уши влюблён! Когда-то Скотт так же смотрел на Эллисон.

– Всё сложно, – говорит Скотт. – Эллисон в прошлом.

– К тому же, – встревает Айзек, – у меня нет родителей, которые бы тебя не одобрили.

Скотт вздрагивает. Мелиссе даже под стол заглядывать не надо – и без этого ясно, что Скотт сжимает ладонь Айзека в подбадривающем жесте.

– Не забывай о Дереке, – напоминает Скотт. Айзек фыркает.

Мелисса с любовью наблюдает за ними, доедает вторую порцию лазаньи, а после отправляется на смену.

То, как проводит свободное время сын, её не касается. Он уже может разобраться, что действительно опасно для жизни.


End file.
